Larry Sullivan
Lawrence Sullivan Sheryl Sullivan |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Lawrence Edward "Larry" Sullivan, Jr. is an American actor best known for his role as Officer Andy Akers in the procedural forensics crime drama television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biography Sullivan was born on September 10, 1970, at New Haven, Connecticut, to Lawrence and Sheryl Sullivan. Little is known about Sullivan's past, including where he went to school and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he got his first on-screen appearance when he received an uncredited role in the 1990 horror film The Night Brings Charlie. Sullivan then earned his first recurring role in 1997, when he was cast as Dylan Wordsworth in the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Crazy Ones, Straight Outta Compton, Scandal, Argo, L.A. Noire, Castle, Zoey 101, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sullivan portrayed Sheriff Raymond Schaeffer in the Season Two episode "Open Season". Filmography *Doubt - 2 episodes (2017) - A.D.A. Asher Lowman *Aftermath (2017) - James Gullick *Big Little Lies - 7 episodes (2017) - Oren *Scandal - 3 episodes (2017) - Nelson McClintock *Untitled Strauss-Schulson Fogel Pilot (2016) - Unknown Character *Straight Outta Compton (2015) - Journalist *Recorded Lives (2014) - Barry *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 41 episodes (2003-2014) - Officer Andy Akers *Switched at Birth - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Leo *Undateable (2014) - Gary (voice, uncredited) *Bones (2014) - Dr. Richard Burke *The Oversharer (2014) - New Dad *The Crazy Ones (2014) - Garrett *Days of Our Lives - 11 episodes (2013) - George Durant *Body of Proof - 2 episodes (2013) - David Hunt *Revenge (2013) - Dr. Norton *Modern Family (2013) - Teddy *Crawlspace (2013) - Police Officer J. Forester *Nightcomer (2013) - Paul Beecher *Divorce Invitation (2012) - Brad Tuston *Argo (2012) - Engell's Secretary *Castle (2012) - Samuel Lynchberg *Game Change (2012) - Chris Edwards *CSI: Miami (2011) - Edwin Chambers *Feel So Alive (2011) - Mortician *L.A. Noire (2011) - A.D.A. Leonard Petersen (voice) *Private Practice (2010) - Bob Schwartz *Miss Nobody (2010) - 2nd Man *Open House (2010) - Oscar *Gay Baby (2010) - Bryan *24 - 3 episodes (2009-2010) - Agent Hoskins *Scrubs (2010) - Eric Coleman *Trauma (2009) - Matt - Divorced Dad *Saving Grace (2009) - Donald Jacobs *The Secret Life of the American Teenager - 4 episodes (2009) - Leon *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Dave Young *Turbo Dates (2009) - Gary *Dexter (2008) - Ethan Turner *Women's Murder Club (2008) - Inspector Ted Wheeler (uncredited) *Pretty Ugly People (2008) - Austin *Evan Almighty (2007) - Staffer *Criminal Minds - "Open Season" (2007) TV episode - Sheriff Raymond Schaeffer *Fracture (2007) - Lee Gardner *Close to Home (2007) - Nick Tursi *Zoey 101 (2006) - Mr. Conroy *Commander in Chief - 4 episodes (2006) - Dan Pierce *The Unit (2006) - Avner *Kalamazoo? (2006) - Nate *Big Love (2006) - Trooper *Inside (2006) - Fred *Twins (2006) - Stu Siden *E-Ring (2006) - Army Staff Sgt. Michaels *A.M.D.G.: A World Is Not Enough (2005) - Peter Faber *Crossing Jordan (2005) - George Winters *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Detective Myers *Over There (2005) - Dr. Beatty *Bewitched (2005) - Dinner Party Guest (uncredited) *Jack & Bobby (2005) - Officer Kohler *Alias (2005) - Phil *Catwoman (2004) - Warehouse Supervisor *Method & Red (2004) - Blue Squad Guy (uncredited) *The Shield - 2 episodes (2004) - Det. Craig Milne *ER (2004) - Martin Pryor *American Dreams - 2 episodes (2004) - Russ *NCIS (2003) - Flight Surgeon *Six Feet Under - 2 episodes (2003) - Deputy Wheeler *American Idol (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Trip (2002) - Alan Oakley *Forbidden City (2001) - Randy *Will & Grace (2001) - Robert *These Old Broads (2001) - Jason (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Battle of the Sitcoms (2000) - Jon Splitt (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *JAG (2000) - CPO Roger Pearson (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Diagnosis Murder (2000) - Jordon Alsop (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *The West Wing (2000) - (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Psycho Beach Party (2000) - Dancer (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Love, Death, & Cars (1999) - Kyle (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Hefner: Unauthorized (1999) - Tom Lownes *Felicity (1999) - Preston (credited as Lawrence Edward Sullivan Jr.) *Suddenly Susan (1999) - Daniel (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Cosmo's Tale (1998) - Unknown Character *USA High (1998) - Kevin (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Hyperion Bay (1998) - Todd (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Hang Time (1998) - The Corn Dog Boss *Rush Hour (1998) - Cop at Diner (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 2 episodes (1996-1998) - Bernie Torgov/Larry (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *The Young and the Restless - 4 episodes (1997) - Orderly Dylan Wordsworth *Sweet Valley High (1997) - Unknown Character *Sunset Beach (1997) - Gabe (uncredited) *Defying Gravity (1997) - Otter (credited as Larry Sullivan Jr.) *Dream Trap (1990) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *The Night Brings Charlie (1990) - Unknown Character (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors